Impeachment in Chawosauria
In the Political process of Chawosauria, Impeachment is the process of bringing charges against a political or military official via Articles of Impeachment issued by the Chawosaurian Parliament. Impeachment does not mean removal from office, in order for that to happen, the Senate of Chawosauria must take up the successfully passed articles of impeachment, become a courtroom for the accused and the accusers, and decide to either convict or acquit the accused based on these charges. If the accused politician is successfully convicted by the Senate, then removal from office is automatic as a result. Impeachment against the Supreme Leader and Prime Minister has never happened. Samantha Wawetseka, Joseph M. Lopez, and Oconostota Eluwilussit were "impeached" but not officially because there was never an official impeachment vote, but instead a monarchical selection (different from impeachment and happened before) and a Prime Ministerial election (never happened before) against the Prime Minister. Chawosauria has a very low record on impeached politicians because political corruption isn't really widespread. Corporations barely have any power over Chawosaurian Politics, the political system is instead controlled by Labor Unions. Impeachment Process In world politics, including the United States, Impeachment does not really mean removal from office. How impeachment works is that a lower chamber of a legislature "bring charges" against an official by accusing this official of wrongdoing that violates constitutional standards, ethics, or laws, or in some cases, mental instability or tyranny. The lower house votes on articles of impeachment which it's a list of charges the official is accused by the lower house of doing. If the impeachment is successful, it goes up to the upper chamber of the legislature to decide rather the official is guilty or not. When the impeachment succeeds and the articles of impeachment go up to the upper chamber of the legislature, this upper chamber becomes a courtroom, its members are the jury, and the head of the country's highest court becomes the judge. After the courtroom-like process is complete if the evidence is believed to be presented then the jury votes to convict the official or acquit the official. If the official is convicted, then not only it means the official is found guilty, it also means removal from office. Grounds for Impeachment in Chawosauria High Crimes and Misdemeanors qualified for impeachment under Chawosaurian Law # Bribery # Treason # Mental Instability # Tyranny # Sexual Behavior deemed illegal under Chawosaurian Law # Ties or affiliation with the Catholic Church # Natural Origin of Israel # Jewish ancestry # Gambling Bribery Foreign bribery, corporate bribery, or any kind of bribery is qualified for impeachment and removal from office. Treason Treason is another crime worthy of impeachment and dismissal from office. Mental Instability Narcissistic Personality Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, and all other mental disorders are all worthy of "an emergency impeachment" if a politician has a medical record of being mentally inflicted, but not all mental disorders are worthy for impeachment. Autism's place in politics is complicated but impeachment charges against autistic politicians were occasionally thrown out due to fears of accusations of discrimination. Tyranny A politician who feels entitled to have elite status and roles are entitled for impeachment and removal from office. Sexual Behavior Sexual behavior deemed illegal under Chawosaurian Law including Pedophilia, Sexting with minors, child molestation, or having an intimate relationship with a minor are qualified for impeachment and removal from office. However not all sexual behaviors are accepted as grounds for impeachment. Homosexuality is not qualified enough to impeach a politician or remove that politician from office. Connections to the Roman Catholic Church Roman Catholics are not allowed to run for office due to fears of Vatican interference with Chawosaurian political sovereignty and Chawosaurian Independence. Politicians who exposed of being Catholics are removed from office. Laws against Roman Catholics in Chawosaurian Politics were enacted because of Garfield Lucas Webster being the only Roman Catholic to have been Prime Minister of Chawosauria. Impeachment History Successfully Impeached Politicians TBD List of Failed Impeachments Garfield Webster was the first Prime Minister to have face an impeachment inquiry. The Parliament failed to impeach Webster on April 20, 1919,Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Impeachment in Chawosauria